1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to the field of tools for assisting in the changing of wheel assemblies on the axle hubs of vehicles and, more particularly, to a tool of a type which provides a mechanical advantage in supporting the weight of the wheel and which helps to align the wheel lug openings with the lugs on the axle hub of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical problem encountered in changing flat tires involves the physical strength needed to raise, lower, align and otherwise manipulate the tire during the changing operation. Even for persons of average strength, such operations can require considerable exertion and bending with the risk of unduly straining the back or other body muscles. Moreover, it is possible to damage the threads on the lugs so as to make mounting the tire even more difficult or even impossible to accomplish.
The prior art discloses a variety of tools designed to assist the motorist in manipulating the tire during the changing procedure, the following references being exemplary:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,141 Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,487 Flitton U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,162 Hellyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,242 Kors U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,483 Bartoe U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,121 Hudspeth U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,415 Garcia U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,976 Isom U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,605 Coccaro U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,966 Chien German 1053333 Poppe ______________________________________
While the devices disclosed in the above-listed patents attempt to solve various aspects of the concerns previously noted and others, they suffer disadvantages as well. The Hunt device, for example, does not provide a way to align the lug openings on the wheel assembly with the lugs on the axle hub and requires the operator to use a hand-operated bar to raise and lower the tire. Practically speaking, the Hunt device can be difficult to use because one or both hands need to be used to manipulate the bar, making it difficult to also manipulate the tire. The Kors device is also apparently designed to apply leverage with one hand while the tire is manipulated with the other hand. The device of Hellyer apparently frees the use of both hands by permitting leverage to be applied to the tire with the knee, however, no means is disclosed for assisting alignment of the lug openings and the lugs or for assisting in moving the tire once lifted from the lugs. Bartoe discloses a device which requires the operator to sit, somewhat precariously, on a lever arm in order to raise and lower the tire into position.